My World is not Enough
by HAZMOT
Summary: Vala and Dr. Lam have gone out for an well deserved day off. There are others that wish them harm and will do anything to get at SGC and use any means to get at their members.
1. Chapter 1

Vala and Carolyn had a day off and decided to go shopping and do as they would say, girl stuff. The thing was there were other things on their minds and they didn't realize that someone was following them.

* * *

**Carolyn had worked non stop for weeks patching up SGC teams. She didn't mind so much but it seemed as if everyone thought of her as just a patch up Doctor and nothing else. Dr. Lam had several degrees in medicine and one of the reasons she was commissioned into the Stargate program was her obvious expertise and knowledge of trauma medicine. Dr. Lam had seen injuries from so many teams, from so many off world planets and injuries beyond recognition or comprehension, that not even the average Triage Doctor would be able to handle such onslaught.**

**Vala had recently come back from a mission and she was in the infirmary for her usual check up. She noticed that Carolyn was not her usual relaxed self. She was curt with most of her nurses and her patience with the injured was almost none. When she finally examined Vala she looked like she was ready to explode. **

"**Dr. Lam before you stick that in my ear, may I write my final will and testament and leave all my things to Sam?" **

"**Huh, wha---, I'm sorry, what was that?" Asked Dr. Lam.**

"**I said, you are about to stick something in my ear and I might not get it back."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking that's all; let me get one of the nurses to finish up."**

"**Carolyn, what's wrong? I've seen you handle some of the worst cases from our missions and never have I seen you so upset with your staff. Are you alright?" Said Vala.**

**Dr. Lam let out a breath of relief. Someone actually cared.**

"**I'm sorry Vala and thank You for asking. I didn't know if anyone even really cared what we do around here."**

"**We all care what you do around here Carolyn. You have fixed Daniel up more times than he cares to remember. Sam has a testimonial to your efforts in fixing up the team so many times it's a journal."**

**That made Dr. Lam smile a little. She finally relaxed.**

"**I tell you what Carolyn. Why don't you take some time off and we can go out for the day and have some fun. You do know what fun is?" Vala smiled her wide tooth grin.**

"**I don't know, it's so much to do around here. I don't know if I can leave." Stated Carolyn.**

"**Carolyn that is a defeatist attitude, said Vala. I'm sure that you have capable people around you to take care of things for at least one day, so I won't take no for an answer and I'll meet you at the mountain entrance at 7pm. I'll go see if Sam's available and then we can have some fun." **

**Vala jumped off the bed, waved and sauntered out of the infirmary.**

**Dr. Lam couldn't believe she was just hood winked into going out with Vala and Sam. She figured that all the teams were on recon missions anyway and Vala was right. She had capable people to handle any emergencies and if there was an off chance of a major epidemic then she could be paged. So Carolyn made araingements for a day out with the girls she surmised and was actually excited and touched Vala was concerned for her well being.**

**Vala was at the mountain entrance with her new car waiting on Carolyn as she promised. Carolyn was a little apprehensive that Vala was driving and Sam was not in the car.**

"**Hi Carolyn, Sam said she would join us later. She had to finish up on some reports and you know how she likes doing reports. I must get her out more, anyway, let's start out with a long lunch and maybe a facial and message. Sam showed me some great places to relax."**

**Carolyn nervously answered. "Ook, so you're driving now?**

"**Oh yes; Daniel and Sam went with me to pick out a car. Since I'm part of the team now, I have a new bank account and I can quit steal, I mean borrowing Daniels credit cards. I just got a new one yesterday and have been dying to try it out. So everything is on me. We are going to have sooo much fun."**

**Carolyn couldn't help but smile at Vala's enthusiasm for going out and she was almost going to make up an excuse to get out of the event, but she saw how excited Vala was for her going out.**

"**Ok, Vala let's go have some fun." Carolyn was actually going to try to relax and do some things she wished she had done a long time ago. Dr. Lam was known throughout the base as the General's daughter and most everyone on the base kept their respective distance. Carolyn often felt like an outcast because of this, but she did her duty and managed to become friends with SG1 and then when Vala came along, a lot of things changed. Vala and Sam would often ask her out with them and she always declined, making excuses to just work or sit at home alone. She didn't have any real interest in anyone and her work kept her occupied at odd hours and secretive about the Stargate. When she first came to the base she never realized her father Gen Landry was in charge, that was a downer for her in the least. Then Vala had spoken about how her father gave her a chance to become on of the elite SG1 and how he gave her the SGC patches that symbolized she was now a member. Vala was like a breath of fresh air around SGC and especially the infirmary. She would often point out each team members injuries and who would cry out in pain first. Surprisingly in was always's Col Mitchell. Carolyn decided she would keep her eyes on that Col. But they would all joke afterwards about their injuries and Carolyn often envied how they all got along not just on missions but together as a unit of friends.**

**Vala drove off to town and Carolyn sat back and enjoyed the view. As they left the secure entrance a black Van followed from a distance. **

"**Sir, the eightball is in the pocket. We have a visual."**

"**Good. Maintain distance and wait for further orders, Out."**

**The van continued on in radio silence. They would wait until further orders allowed them to make their move.**

"**Carolyn, what do you like? Chinese, Mexican, Italian, Greek? I want you to sick back and enjoy yourself and we can eat what ever you want." Said Vala. **

"**Weell, I always wanted to try chicken curry. I know it's spicy and I have never tried it."**

"**Chicken curry it is. Daniel and the gang showed me this lovely eatery in the area and they specialize in spicy foods. Sam and I love to watch the boys eat and then pay for it later. They claim they have had offworld food that was more spicier and they always end up sucking down more milk to ease their pallets."**

**Carolyn laughed at the thought that these well trained individuals actually had fun together. How she hoped maybe they would include her in their antics. **

"**Well, I hope that I don't do the same, but I'm up for the challenge."**

"**Good, then you have already forgotten about work. So let me find a parking space that's big enough for me and we're off."**

"**Team leader, I have news that there is no security escorting our eightball. Be ready as ordered."**

"**Copy that Sir. My team is ready, Out."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vala and Carolyn found a parking space as Vala parked with a little trepidation. She confessed to Carolyn that she needed more practice in parking and took up two spaces. Carolyn was relieved that Vala had stopped finally as she weaved in and out of lanes while still chattering away. They found the restaurant that served Chicken Curry and a few other spicy dishes that Carolyn ordered and Vala ordered the same. After ordering Vala relaxed into getting Carolyn to relax. **

"**Carolyn how come your not married yet? Vala asked with casual ease.**

**Carolyn was taken aback by the question and knew Vala's reputation of being up front without everyone without being intrusive.**

"**Well, I kinda move around a lot Vala. My father was the same way. It's seems our professions incur the same motivation. We both enjoy our work and sometimes relationships take a back seat. Especially now that I see how secretative our jobs must be."**

"**That's not what I mean Carolyn. I mean that you are a very beautiful and intelligent woman and any man would be crazy not to approach you and ask you out and then marry you." Said Vala bubbly.**

"**You are strange Vala. Anyway, I don't know. No one has really asked me out and everyone is so careful not to say the wrong thing around me. I think being the General's daughter intimidates them."**

"**Well, I know a certain Col would love to ask you out if he could get beyond the bosses daughter faze. I would be more than willing to ask him you know."**

"**No, No Vala, that's ok. I'm sure a certain Col will make his move when the time comes. I don't want to push anyone in dating me. I'm not use to the ideal that someone actually likes me."**

"**Carolyn; you sell yourself too short; no pun intended." Vala was referring to Dr. Lam's height. She was small and petite and Vala thought that was an adorable quality in a woman. **

"**I remember when I first saw Daniel and his people the Tau'ri. They were a strange group. Samantha was always doing reports or working on some technical project that no one knew was even possible to work, Daniel was always researching, researching and endlessly researching. Col Mitchell well, I still don't know exactly what he does darling, I just know he does it well, and then there's Teal'c. Big, strong, intelligent and an honorable and formidable warrior. No one messes with muscles and he comes in handy when I want Jell-O. But they are all wonderful individuals that I would give my life for and becoming friends was almost unthinkable. I've been traveling and surviving for a long time Carolyn and believe me I like having friends who I can trust and rely on. I think of you as one of them, I mean friends Carolyn. You always made sure we were taken care of and made extra sure if one of us was injured or sick you looked after us with special attention to our well being."**

**Carolyn was touched that Vala mentioned her as a friend and let her into her life with SG1. She knew somewhat of Vala's past but did not think of her as an outsider or alien. Vala seemed comfortable with letting her know how much she cared for these people and paid more attention to her ministration as a doctor who cared. She would have to ask Vala about the muscles nickname for Teal'c. She thought Vala must be a real special person to care so much of those who were not of her planet or home.**

"**Vala, can I ask you something?"**

"**Anything, Carolyn."**

"**I wondered if maybe that I could go out with you guys sometimes, just to get a breath of fresh air once in awhile?"**

"**Carolyn consider this my invite. We know that you're always busy and Sam and I would love to have an extra girl for our girl's night out without the boys. Believe me, I know you have some juicy tidbits about men's foibles and shortcomings."**

**Carolyn had to laugh out loud at Vala's description of men. She felt more and more comfortable with Vala and looking forward in just enjoying the day away from SGC infirmary. **

**Their food arrived and both women delved into their delicious dishes. Carolyn was enjoying the quiet atmosphere and the window view of the mountains it was mesmerizing. Carolyn had not really had a chance to city or the countryside and seeing it from Vala's perspective made it most enjoyable. **

"**Vala, I think the next time SG1 goes out on a reconissaince mission, I would like to join you."**

"**Oh good, I'm sure the General would not refuse your request, especially if he knew his daughter was in safe hands. But I'm sure you are more than capable of taking care of yourself." Stated Vala. **

"**Being a soldiers brat has it's advantages. I took a lot of training in self defense while dad was on base. I know of potentially every weapon or wound and can handle any one if it was necessary. But I have sworn to heal rather than take a life, so a Zat Gun would be right up my ally."**

"**Well, I think that would go nicely with your med kit. So compact and not restraining and it folds up too."**

**Carolyn again couldn't help but laugh at Vala and her expression of certain details of combat ready weapons. **

**From a distance two men casually ate lunch and watched the two women eat their own lunch. It was to their advantage that both women were important to SGC and there was plenty of information that could be extracted from them both with a little persuassion. The team leader stayed in contact with the men from the hidden van and waited for his orders on any necessary move on the two women. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vala and Carolyn finished their lunch and decided to walk thru the small mall area next to the restaurant. Carolyn was enjoying the fresh air and nuance of children playing near the area, older couples holding hands, and lovers kissing on the sly. Vala was just being herself and commenting about the clothes, new styles and customs of earth. Carolyn was so relaxed they stopped by a small man made stream nearby and decided to take off their shoes and dangle their feet into the water. **

"**Carolyn? asked Vala, what is your mother like? I mean you and your father seem from different worlds."**

**Carolyn didn't take Vala's question personal and she really had never been asked about her nationality.**

"**Well my mother is Filipina and my father of course you know is of English and Scottish descent."**

"**Well your mother must be quite beautiful because there are men around here who keep turning their head towards you every time they pass dear."**

"**Oh, quit exaggerating Vala, there's no one looking at me, they're all looking at you."**

"**Carolyn, when I say they are looking at you, they are looking at you. Of course the two of us together would make any man turn their heads; I think even some women were interested from their looks."**

"**Valaaaa, quit, you are so incorrigible."**

"**Well darling our day is not over yet. How about a facial and a message? I know I could do with a little peeling, a pedicure and a nice rub down."**

"**Why not, it's not like I have anything pressing at the moment."**

"**Alright, let's go. The Spa is just down the road, we can walk or drive you choose." Said Vala.**

"**Uh, I think we can drive, just in case I might be paged, we can just jump into the car and go."**

"**Alright, drive it is."**

**Both women walked back to Vala's vehicle and drove to the spa. Their pursuers returned to the van and followed at a discreet distance. Vala and Carolyn immediately had a pedicure and manicure. The spa was just what Carolyn needed. She relaxed into her pallet and hot rocks were applied to both Vala and Carolyn's back. After the heat treatment they both had the works in messages. They were both given Daiquiri's and cucumber sandwiches and relaxed under soothing music. **

"**Carolyn?"**

"**Yes Vala."**

"**You know your father is a very nice man. He never once had ever said to me that I was not good enough or couldn't do the job or not responsible enough to become one of SG1. I know he is so proud of you. Everytime he sees you work on one of us he always knows we are in good hands. You should see him when he sees you in the infirmary, he lights up; of course he tries not to show it, but he has this little crinkle in his brow when you start diagnosing what's wrong with your patients, and when he sees you hurting over a death of one of his people he rubs his nose in sympathy to your feelings." **

"**I- I never knew that. I guess I never really realized that he cared so much. You know when I first came to SGC I was taking over some pretty big shoes. Dr. Janet Fraiser was a respected physician and a lot of people around SGC were hostile that I took over her position and treated me like I was an alien. There were only so few and SG1 being the few that accepted me to do my job. I wasn't really accepted until the plague broke out in SGC and earth that anyone took me seriously. I thank you for telling me about my father. It's been a struggle for me to finally accept who he is and what he was doing for most of his career. He was always so secretive and constantly on the move and never there when we needed him."**

**Carolyn was silent for a few moments remembering those memories when she so wanted her fathers love and approval. Vala sensed that Carolyn probably never had spoken to anyone about how she felt about her father and listened with a caring heart.**

"**Vala, I want to thank you for taking me out today. I – I……….**

"**You just needed a day off, that's all. Tell you what, let's blow this joint, I think and see what Sam's up to. Maybe we can swing back and pick her up and really have a girls day talking about the men of SG1 or any other man for that matter."**

**Carolyn smiled at that prospect and they both gathered their clothes and started out to the parking lot of the spa. The van was contacted by a mysterious voice. **

"**Are our targets in range to move on team leader?"**

"**Yes sir, the opportunity at this point would be critical."**

"**You have a go team leader. Pick up our targets and proceed to our next destination."**

"**Yes Sir, team leader out."

* * *

**

A/N. Sorry this is short. I would appreciate any reviews. I'm trying to see what makes Carolyn tick and I thought Vala would be the one to open her up. Next chapter will be creative I assure you and longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Vala and Carolyn exited the Spa oblivious to their surroundings. A slow moving black van was approaching upon the women with meticulous stealth. The Van stopped behind Vala's car and four men stepped out moving toward Vala first and then Carolyn. Two men both grabbed Vala clamping a hand across her mouth as did Carolyn. Vala maneuvered a hit to one of the men and swinging him head on into her car. She kneed the other man and cold cocked him, he was out cold. Vala then pounced on the other two men trying to push Carolyn into the waiting Van. Vala yelled for Carolyn to run as Vala again attacked her kidnappers. A shot rang out and Vala was pulled into the Van. Carolyn turned to see Vala being driven away and started running after the Van. Another man came up behind Carolyn and knocked her unconscious, a second man lifted Carolyn into his arms and the Van stopped while the two men hurriedly pulled Carolyn in also. The Van moved quickly through the parking lot and sped off with the two females.**

"**Team leader; do we have the package being delivered?" Came a voice out of the radio.**

"**Yes Sir, but there is a slight problem. One is injured; I do not know how badly and both packages are unconscious. I will not be able to tell how badly until we arrive at our pre -destination, Over."**

"**Team leader, this will be your problem, if anything happens to either one of those packages you will be dealt with as well as your men, understood?"**

"**Yes, sir, Team leader, Out."**

**The team leader looked at his men for a few moments and averted his eyes back to Vala and Carolyn. Vala had did her damage to two of his men, they had mis calculated her obvious combat skills. However, they did not expect Carolyn to return to help Vala and also she was captured.**

"**We will deliver our packages on time but if one of them dies, I assure you the responsible party will meet the same fate." The team leader starred his men down and they all knew he meant what he said.**

**The Van came to a complete halt and the two women were carried underground to an unknown location. Neither had stirred and both were laid on a bed in a seemingly silver walled room. A medic was called in to attend to Vala, but informed the team leader that the wound was more serious and beyond his skill. The team leader decided to wake Carolyn.**

"**Wake up Dr. Lam; your skills are required for your team mate." The team leader had the medic run a vile of ammonia under Carolyn's nose.**

**Carolyn awoke with a start and a strong smell of ammonia. She was confused and saw three men in the room. Two were armed and another was standing over her. Seeing that she was awake, the medic had moved aside to allow the team leader to speak to her.**

"**Wh- where am I, where is Vala? Carolyn was becoming angry remembering what happened.**

"**Vala Mol Doran is injured Dr. Lam and unless you use your skills she may not make it and this would be very bad for you."**

**Carolyn immediately saw Vala. She had somehow been shot and her bleeding was not stopping. Carolyn carefully removed Vala's clothing from the wound and inspected it more carefully. It was a small hole in the front and Carolyn motioned the medic to help turn her over to her side. What Carolyn saw was the bullet had exited out Vala's back, but left a bigger bullet hole. Carolyn was relieved that the bullet was still not in Vala, but she needed to see what type of damage the bullet had done and she needed a X-Ray.**

"**She will bleed to death if I don't see what internal damage that bullet caused. I don't know what you have here, but I need to have her X-Rayed to see the damage." Carolyn asked.**

"**We have those capabilities Dr. Lam, anything you need is here at your disposal. We will not allow anything to happen to you as long as you save her. The medic will assist you if you need to operate on Ms Doran."**

**Carolyn knew she needed to stay calm and help Vala. She would think later on how they would escape these people, but her new friend needed her and she wanted more than anything to save her.**

"**I will need to prep her for surgery after the X-Ray. I will do everything to save her, just don't harm her anymore, please."**

"**That's entirely up to you Dr. Lam." Stated the Team Leader. Make arrangements with the Med tech and make sure you don't try to escape Dr. Lam or else all your work to save Ms. Doran will be in vain."**

**Carolyn had access to a complete medical facility and Vala's X-Ray showed no serious damage, but she had to work feverishly to stop her bleeding and stitch the bullet holes. Carolyn kept close tabs on Vala's recovery and armed men were in the recovery unit to stand watch. Carolyn knew when Vala and her became overdue to return to SGC, her father would form a search unit, especially SG1 and find them. Carolyn knew Vala had a locator chip in her arm but somehow that was removed before surgery. It was a matter of time to see what these people wanted, but Carolyn was remembering the great time Vala and her were having before the kidnapping and how Vala made sure the day was all committed to making Carolyn feel appreciated. **

**As Vala lay unconscious and hooked to several monitors Carolyn's heart weighed heavy on how Vala was trying to protect her and would have litterly given her life to make sure she was safe. But now, Carolyn realized it was her turn to save Vala and make sure that her new friend would leave alive and well and plan their escape.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Carolyn was asleep in the chair next to Vala's bed. Carolyn had kept a vigil to make sure there were no complications. She knew bullet wounds at such close range could do more damage after post op. Pneumonia, fever, and Sepsis those were some of the infections that could kill a patient and being unfamiliar with this medical facility made Carolyn nervous for Vala. The infirmary at SGC was always inspected by her personally to make sure no one could leave carrying any type of virus or all instruments were methodically cleaned and sterilized to stop any infection to her patients and staff. It was always routine for her, but she never thought she would be more concerned now, knowing that this was a friend's life at stake and not her facility. Vala moaning awakened Carolyn from her light slumber.**

"**Car- Carolyn, ru-run." Vala spoke weakly."**

**Carolyn leaned over to hold Vala's hand and make sure she did not make any sudden moves to cause more pain.**

"**Vala, it's me Carolyn. You're going to be ok. Don't make any sudden moves; you just came out of surgery a few hours ago. I'm here; nothing's going to happen to you, just rest."**

**Vala tried to focus but she could feel the pain from surgery causing her to wince slightly.**

"**Wh- Where are we?"**

"**I don't know yet. They're not saying anything to us yet about what they want."**

**As Carolyn was speaking to Vala, one of the soldiers keyed his radio and the medic and the Team Leader arrived within a few moments.**

"**Ah, I see that Ms Doran is awake; good. Then we can discuss certain things first." Said the Leader.**

"**First Dr. Lam, this is a surprise that you were with one the SG1's elite force. Obviously this is to our advantage. We were expecting Col Carter and Vala Mol Doran only, but this is a plus. I'm sure by now that you both are overdue to return to SGC and I'm sure once Gen Landry knows that something has happened to his precious daughter, he will meet our demands without hesitation."**

**Vala could barely stay awake, but she could deduce the sarcasm in the team leader's voice.**

"**What do you want from us that you would shoot Vala and kidnap me?" Said Carolyn. **

"**All in good time Dr. Lam. All in good time. I want to turn up the heat a little to get their attention. When the time comes Dr. Lam, you and Ms Doran will be informed of what must be done."**

"**I want to keep and eye on Vala. I'm concerned about infection and this not being my medical unit, I can't be sure that your equipment was well maintained."**

"**Our equipment is quite up to standards Doctor. The medic can assist you in anything you need for Ms. Doran's recovery. It was not our intention to harm you so soon, but I'm sure with your skills Dr. Lam that she will survive. Stay as long as you're needed by her side. My medic will keep me informed of her progress. Now I must attend to other matters, good day Dr. Lam."**

**The team leader exited the recovery unit and the medic adjusted Vala's IV on Carolyns request. Vala had remained partially conscious to make sure Carolyn would not face this strange man alone. After the medic completed his task he left and the guards remained outside the entrance.**

"**Car- Carolyn?" asked Vala.**

"**Yes Vala, what's wrong? Are you feeling any discomfort? I can increase your pain dosage."**

"**No, No, just wan- wanted to tel- tell you, they will fi- find us. Don- Don't let the- them use me ag- against you."**

**Carolyn understood Vala's reasoning, but she also was afraid that is what may happen and she didn't want to lose her friend or leave her to these kidnappers.**

"**Don't worry, I won't let them harm you. We have to stick together; us girls have to stick to togther, what are friends for. Rest Vala, you need rest to recover, so go to sleep. I'll let you know when the calvary you call your friends arrive."**

**Vala was already asleep before Carolyn finished her sentence. She sat back down still tired from operating on Vala and not having much sleep. She knew Vala was stable right now and decided the best way for her to help Vala was to get some sleep of her own. She double checked Vala's vitals and sat back down in her chair and tried to catch a quick nap. Before she nodded off, her thoughts were on SG1 and her father. She hoped that SG1 was as good as their reputation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SGC Intelligence had monitored every SGC team member throughout the day. There daily reports showed one monitor was offline, Vala Mol Doran's. Intelligence tried to reach Vala on her new cell phone and any other places she usually hung out at. When they were unable to locate her, Col Mitchell was contacted ASAP. Mitchell checked the intelligence records on the last transmission of Vala's chip. The records showed the city and a nearby spa. Col Mitchell contacted Sam, Daniel and Teal'c and had them meet in the briefing room with Gen Landry. **

"**General Landry; intelligence has reported that Vala's chip was last transmitting from the city and coordinates point at a Spa. After that there has been no transmission."**

**Sam interjected. "A Spa? Vala and I were going to a Spa today with Dr. Lam. I had to finish up reports and I was going to join them later."**

**Gen Landry hearing his daughters name was especially surprised. **

"**Carolyn, I mean Dr. Lam was going out with Vala and you Col Carter? Asked Landry.**

"**Yes Sir. Vala thought it would be a good ideal to have a day out with Carolyn, I mean Dr. Lam. We would ask her out but she was alway so busy. It was Vala's ideal to take some time off with Carolyn and enjoy the day."**

"**I – I never thought that Dr. Lam needed a day off." Said Gen Landry.**

"**Well Sir, with all due respect, said Sam. Dr. Lam is a friend and Vala just wanted her to relax. She works so hard and I know it's difficult to take some time to herself, so getting off base once in awhile seemed a good ideal."**

"**I'm sorry Col Carter; I just never realized that she never took time off." Gen Landry turned back to Col Mitchell to address Vala's current missing status.**

"**Sir, with your permission, I know the only way that Vala's chip would stop transmitting would be if it was removed and destroyed. Those chips continue to transmit even if the team member is deceased. I don't want to think the worse; but I think our team needs to investigate this. Vala may be in trouble and if that's so, all the better to stay on the trail we have." Said Mitchell.**

**Gen Landry heard the last part Col Mitchell was saying and his parental as well as his professional side kicked in.**

"**It's a go for your team Col Mitchell. What ever you find you will have full jurisdiction. I also……… I need to know also if Dr. Lam is with Vala too. When you find out anything; let me know as soon as possible."**

**They all knew Gen Landry was maintaining his professionalism, but he was also worried like any parent would of their child, no matter how old they were. They too were worried about their teammate and friend Vala. It wasn't like her to go missing. Sam felt the most worried. Vala was going to pick her up to spend some girl time with both Vala and Carolyn and she knew that both women could be in some serious trouble.**

**Col Mitchell took his team only. This was not only personal for them, but he wanted to keep a low profile for Gen Landry's sake. Whatever they would find would be at the Spa.**

**When they arrived there were several police units surrounding what looked like Vala's car and a small crowd. Col Mitchell was first to address who was in charge.**

"**Det Snikes, I'm Col Mitchell from the Intelligence agency of the Air Force. This vehicle belongs to one of our people and this is a National Security matter. I thank you for any cooperation and want to help you all I can, but because of the sensitive nature of this information, Col Carter will need to have access to all files and notes."**

"**That's fine Col Mitchell. My commander has already contacted me and made it clear that we were to cooperate in any way. Let me fill you in on what we already know. Witnesses claim there were two women attacked and abducted near this vehicle. There seems to be some blood near the rear entrance of the car and there was also possibly a struggle. The only other information is that a black van sped away with the two women and no one seems to know what direction. I talked to the owner of the Spa and he claims that all this happened outside of his establishment."**

"**Does anyone know who was hurt Det Snikes?"**

"**The witnesses don't really know, they just heard a shot and then the women where taken. We have the names of the two possible victims from the sign in sheet from the Spa. A one Vala Mol Doran and a Carolyn Lam. Is there anything thing else you need?"**

"**No, thank you Detective; my people will take over here soon. We have a recovery team and we will take over the investigation. Thank you for your help and we appreciate all the information." Said Col Mitchell.**

**Teal'c had organized security and Vala's car was to be taken back to base. Another team was responsible for taking blood samples and prints. Daniel had questioned the witnesses and no other information was forthcoming. Sam had downloaded all information from the police computers and erased all information and confiscated all reports. Once everything had been accomplished to their investigation, SG1 reported back to base. They informed Gen Landry that Vala and Dr. Lam had been kidnapped and there was no note or request left behind by their kidnappers. They had no clue to who, what or why they were taken. As far as Gen Landry was concerned anything Col Mitchell needed to find Vala and Carolyn was at his disposal. Teams, personnel, anything, he was worried about his daughter as well as Vala who was still apart of his elite SG1 team. **

"**General we have to assume that who ever these kidnappers were, the made sure they covered their tracks, said Sam."**

**Col Mitchell interjected. "Sir there is also the matter that there was blood found by Vala's car and not in her vehicle. The lab team claims the blood belongs to Vala. We don't know if she is dead or not or whether Dr. Lam was injured either. I'm sorry Sir, but that's all the Intel we have."**

**General Landry couldn't fathom Carolyn being hurt. He felt guilty that he didn't have the time to spend with his daughter and Vala and Sam were showing more concern for her well being than he ever could. He felt helpless and the not knowing where both women were and not being contacted by anyone was unnerving, but he continued to put on a good front.**

"**Sir with your permission, I would like to take my team into the kidnapping area and see if we could triangulate any security cameras in the area and see if we can pick up on this black van. I think the kidnappers are just waiting for the right time to contact us. They obviously knew who Vala was, and I know that they had to use combat soldiers who are well trained. Vala obviously fought back from what Daniel said the witnesses saw and from the police reports Sam downloaded. I don't think we should wait for them to come to us, but maybe go to them. I don't think it was a coincidence Sir, they had to have waited until one of us appeared outside the base alone and they know who we are." Said Mitchell.**

"**I believe Col Mitchell is correct." Added Teal'c. We have been off base several times together, and rarely are we alone."**

**Daniel and Sam were silent. Both knew that if Vala was hurt they did not want to think about how badly and with Dr. Lam with Vala, would the kidnappers let Dr. Lam work on Vala?**

**General Landry was in deep thought. He didn't want this to be a personal matter, but he had no choice but to listen to Col Mitchell and go with his plan.**

"**Go ahead Col Mitchell. We don't have any leads and I'm concerned about Vala being injured and Dr. Lam. I'm going to alerts all the other teams to stand on lockdown until further notice. I'll be in my office. Col."**

**Gen Landry dismissed himself and left more quickly than usual. The rest of the team stayed behind in the conference room to formulate a plan. **

"**Teal'c you and Daniel find out where the security cameras are in town, said Col Mitchell. Sam; I need you to go over all the lab notes and witness statements to see if we missed anything. I'm going to check with Gen Landry to see if any messages have come in from intelligence about notifying SGC."**

**As his team left to carry out their individual missions, Col Mitchell's thoughts were on how Gen Landry was feeling about his daughter possibly being harmed. He knew the General didn't put any less concern or urgency about Vala but this was his daughter who was always safe on base and he could keep an eye on her. But Col Mitchell had his concern about Vala being seriously injured and no way of knowing if she was dead or alive, but he also had hidden feelings for Carolyn. He would always fake being sensitive to pain and cry out first so Carolyn would attend to him first and he loved the way she put her head down and look closely at his injuries so he could smell her hair. But he also respected the way she paid special attention to making sure his team received the upmost care and rest. But he was worried more so that he actually cared about Carolyn Lam not just as a Doctor but as a beautiful women that he was to shy to ask out on a date. Col Mitchell made a promise that he would find out who was responsible for hurting Vala and Carolyn and make sure that he would bring them both back safe. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Carolyn was sleeping soundly when she heard a noise in the room. Vala's monitor was beeping frantically. Vala could not breathe properly and her vitals were falling. Carolyn immediately jumped into action. She called the medic to assist her in ventilating Vala. Fluid had built up in her lungs and Carolyn had to act fast or she would die. Vala was in pain and trying not to panic. Her eyes were glossy and every breath felt like an elephant was on her chest. Carolyn could see Vala's face contort in pain and she was coughing up flem, her face looked clammy and she was sweating profusely. Carolyn checked her pulse and and the medic checked her blood pressure and heart rate, each was very low. Carolyn put her on emergency ventilation and informed the medic that they needed an emergency X-Ray exam to see where the fluid was building and what damage it was causing. **

**The team leader was alerted to Vala's condition and met Dr. Lam at the X-Ray room. The technician completed a full X-Ray and Carolyn put the negatives on the light table. She didn't like what she saw. There was white shadowing in Vala's left lung which meant she was not getting enough air flow and fluid had set in her lungs. Carolyn had to act fast. She immediately started Intubating Vala first. Carolyn with the medic assisting her inserted a flexible plastic tube down Vala's windpipe to provide ventilation. ****She then inflated a bulb near the distal tip of the tube to help secure it in place and protect the airway from blood, vomit, and secretions and attached her to an automatic ventilation system. **

**Carolyn watched Vala blood pressure and breathing closely. After a few agonizing minutes Vala was breathing easier and her blood pressure and heart rate were back to normal. **

"**She's out of danger now; I need her back in her room for intensive care." Carolyn mentioned to the medic.**

"**Yes, Dr. Lam, I'll check Ms. Doran's vitals every hour on the hour. You should get some sleep; I'll keep watch and let the Team leader know of any change to her condition."**

"**No, I'm not leaving her. I know you're fully capable of watching her, but she's my friend and I like to take personal care of her."**

**Very well Doctor. We can move her back to her room. I will set up a cot for you to sleep in her room if you like. I'm sure the Team leader would want to make sure that you get your rest."**

**The team leader was listening from outside the infirmary and was impressed at Dr. Lam's expertise. He made sure that there was a cot set up when the medic and Carolyn rolled Vala back into her observed room. The soldiers remained outside the entrance to guard their prisoners. **

**Carolyn saw the team leader out of the corner of her eyes and said nothing to respond to him. Once the medic and Carolyn had Vala settled in for intensive care he left and reported immediately to the Team Leader.**

"**What is her condition now?" asked the team leader to the medic. "She's stable now; Dr. Lam is quite experienced with the intubation procedure. Ms Doran could of died, but Dr. Lam has stabilized her and she will need to be watched for the next 72 hours. Dr. Lam insisted she watch over Ms Doran. I will keep monitoring her vitals every hour and kept you informed Sir."**

"**Make sure you do that." The Team leader was curt to make sure the medic understood all reports of Vala Mol Doran and Dr. Lam cam immediately to him.**

**The Team leader watched Carolyn a few moments as she settled in and left. Carolyn was upset at herself for nodding off and not watching Vala more closely. She knew there was a high risk of infection from the gun wound and she knew if she had her own people watching Vala this may not have happened. Carolyn settled her seat next to Vala and was relieved that Vala's breathing was even as she slept. **

"**Vala, you almost scared me to death. I wish we were back at my infirmary as SGC. I know that SG1 and my father are going to get us out of this mess and find us. I promise Vala, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You cared enough about me to take me out and enjoy the day and then this happened. I'm going to make sure they pay for what they did to you. Rest now, I'm right here; Do you hear me? I'm going to make sure I take care of you this time. Rest, I'll be here when you wake."**

**Carolyn sat back in her chair to watch Vala sleep. Carolyn thought she had almost lost a dear friend and she would have to explain to SG1 what happened. But the worst would be to lose Vala and not know why they were kidnapped. Carolyn had made a promise that day that no matter what happened to her she would make sure her new found friend would survive.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gen Landry pulled up a private site on his personal laptop. In lay a part of his past and family, Carolyn Lam. He pulled up pictures of Carolyn at a very young age, he thought maybe eight or ten years old. He looked through the plethora of pictures that were taken of her through the years and noticed something that caught his eyes. There were no pictures of him with Carolyn at any age after eight years old. There were other pictures of Carolyn with her mother, friends he assumed, her graduation and one medical picture with staff. But the majority of the pictures had no images of him with her. He sat back in disappointment. He had missed most of Carolyn's life while in the military and even now as the SGC Commander, he barely made time to be with his daughter. Here she was in close proximity, on the same base in the same mountain and he hadn't even asked her how she felt at being the chief of his medical staff. He held his head down in disbelief; no wonder he thought that she resented him all these years.

Now his daughter was in danger and the only thing he could think of was to go back to his office and wait for any evidence of where Carolyn or Vala may be held. His own elite team thought enough of his daughter to take her out and make her feel at home on his own command and now SG1 was out checking for any clues while he sat back in his office doing nothing other than seeing what his daughter's life was like.

"Col Mitchell have you found anything else to help you find Dr. Lam or Vala?"

"Sir, Gen Landry? Ah, no sir we are still checking cameras and other possible leads right now. Sir, we are going to find them, whoever kidnapped them obviously knows that we are going to check any leads we can get. I expect them to contact us soon." Stated Col Mitchell.

"Noted Colonel, I'm coming to join you and your team. Keep me posted if there's any thing you need or find."

"Yes Sir, Mitchell out."

Sam was listening in to Col Mitchells conversation with Gen Landry.

"Did he just say he was joining our investigation? Said Sam.

"Yep, he did, but I think he wants to feel close to finding his daughter and not just sit around all day waiting. I know if it was my daughter, I wouldn't want to just sit around either."

"Ok, said Col Mitchell; lets finish up here and see if we can find any camera's that might have captured the van and any license plates."

"Cam, I'm really worried about Vala and Carolyn. The blood Cam, that was Vala's and we still have not heard from anyone. What are they waiting on?" Sam stated very worried about her friends.

"I know Sam. We're all worried. I don't think I've ever felt so helpless before. Usually we are on a mission and you know what happens to your people, but to just be kidnapped and nothing."

"Not to change the subject, but, you like her don't you Cam? I mean Carolyn."

Mitchell stood still and studied Sam for a minute and put his head down.

"Is it that obvious Sam?

"Come on Cam, you wince at pain when Carolyn's checking you out for any injuries. You downed your plane saving us and went through months of therapy and not once did you wince because of major pain, and you flinch first every time we get a slight cut in Carolyn's presence; yeah it's obvious to everyone but you."

"I think she's great Sam. I can't seem to get her attention. She's always working and doing research."

"You know if you just ask her out once them maybe she would stop working so much."

"Well, yeah, that too. But we got to find her, I mean them Sam. I'm worried and I know Daniel is worried about Vala, even though he's trying his hardest not to show it."

"We all want our friends back Cam and you know we'll find them, no matter what it takes." Said Sam.

"Ok, speaking of; here comes the General." Stated Mitchell.

"Col Mitchell, have your people found anything yet? Stated Landry.

"No, Sir. It seems we are at a dead end here. I suggest we get back to base. Maybe they will contact us soon. I know we all hate the waiting, but we have no choice at this point."

"Ok, let's report back, but from now on Colonel; I want to be involved to the very end. We have two very important people out there that need our help and we are not going to let them down. Colonel call your people in and let's see if we can go over everything that's happened. I want to secure our base and interview all personnel guarding the entrance and check our surveillance camera's to see if they may have seen any unusual vehicles parked and following your team. Maybe we can pull some information from that."

"Yes, Sir, Sam is already on it. Teal'c, Daniel let's get back to base. We have work to do."

* * *

"Team leader, I have no new news on Ms Doran. Dr. Lam is still with her and maintains her bedside vigil." Reported the Med Tech.

"Fine, that's all, your dismissed."

The Med Tech was getting pretty board at being dismissed by the team leader. He had spent years in specializing in emergency medicine and was recruited by this organization with a lot of insentives and a large compensation packet. But the only thing he was doing working for these people was a lot of secrecy and no new fields to explore. It's not what he was promised. He had admired Dr. Lam's attention to detail and her discipline and knowledge of emergency procedures. Obviously he thought she had been exposed to a lot more injuries and more knowledgeable that he had been led to believe. But what impressed him more was the way she protected Vala Mol Doran and stayed with her with hardly any sleep. Most of his experience with this organizations personnel were cuts, scraps and occasional head wounds, mostly given by the team leader to his own members for failure and he never had the experience to be personally involved with any of them. He was beginning to think that the money was more shut up money more than for his expertise. He would watch Dr. Lam for the Team leader he thought, but would ask her more on her medical experience.

Carolyn was laying on her hands next to Vala bed slightly asleep. She awoke by instinct and checked Vala's vitals and her breathing. She still needed the respirator but her heart rate and pulse where now normal. Currently checked her chart and noted that another day and she would probably remove the respirator and let Vala breath on her own. She contacted the Medic to assist her in exercising Vala's limbs. The medic seemed a little puzzled by her actions.

"Dr. Lam, I don't understand why are you exercising her limbs? There is no need for that right now." Stated the Medic.

"Patient's when immobolized for a long periods of time can get paralysis and their muscles also can depolarize causing stiffness and immobility. I've found that exercising the muscles helps stop those symptoms. Vala has been immobile for a long time and we need to turn her to keep from forming bed sores also."

"I didn't know that, or never tried that said the Medic. I guess some things you have to learn by trial and error?"

"Well, I deal with all sorts of injuries that are not in the book, so you have to stay on top of your field or someone could die because you didn't take the time to check and recheck your dioagnosis. The best medicine I find is to ask your patient sometime what's wrong with them and listen to what they're saying and not just tell them what's wrong with them." Stated Carolyn.

"You mind if I ask you something Dr. Lam?

"I guess, go ahead."

"Why do you care so much about Ms Doran, I mean she's not one of your staff and she's apart of some elite team I hear about, SG something."

"One, she's my friend and second even if she wasn't my friend, I would still treat them just the same. They're my patients and I make sure when they are in my infirmary they're treated by all my staff the same way. It's important they know they're being taken care of and not just given asprin and sent on their way. I treat the patient, not just the symptoms."

"I- I understand. Dr. Lam, I thank you for your honest answer. I need to get back to my duties. Is there anything else that you need?

"Yes, but I doubt you can help me. I want to get my friend and I out of here. So I guess there's no point in asking"

The Medic pointed at a sheet of paper on his chart that read. "Will help". "No Dr. Lam, I'm sorry, that can't be helped. But if there is anything else, please let me know."

Carolyn understood and played along.

"Well it was a try anyway. No, I just need to make sure Vala is ok. I'll let you know if there's anything I need."

Carolyn nodded her head that she understood. She watched the Medic eat the note and leave. Carolyn was not going to get her hopes up yet. She knew this could be a trap to gain her trust and reveal information. But she decided to wait and see if the Medic was being truthful or not. She would wait for her time and see what these people wanted and Vala to wake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gen Landry had returned to base with SG1. There was an urgent satellite message waiting for him. The General recommended his elite team listen to the message in the conference room. The General was anxious to hear the call. They all suspected that it may be from the kidnappers. They all sat down and waited for their demands.**

"**Walter, go ahead and patch the call into the conference room." Ordered Landry.**

"**Yes, Sir." Answered Walter.**

"**Gen Landry, who I am, is not your concern. I'm sure that SG1 is listening is as we speak. Don't bother in trying to trace this call this is a recording and we anticipated your actions. Listen well all of you and understand that if you do not cooperate or fulfill our demands then you will be responsible for Vala Mol Doran and Dr. Lam's death. We want all known Asgard technology and information downloaded to a special disc that will be delivered as we speak. The disc is encoded and can only be retrieved with a special signature. If there are any attempts to download false information or any self destruct encoding then you will forfeit both your members' lives. We know that Dr. Lam is your daughter General Landry and we will not hesitate to kill them both if any of the Asgard technology cannot be used. Your next instructions will come at our appointed time."**

**The transmission ended and all of SG1 knew whoever was requesting this information knew that Asgard technology was off limits to any outside force and still under experimentation. They also knew that Vala and Carolyn were still in danger and hopefully alive.**

"**Walter, has there been any packaged delivered to this base address to me or SG1?" Col Mitchell asked.**

"**Yes sir. But it was not the standard delivery. Intelligence has the package and made sure that it was safe before opening. Do you wish them to deliver the package Sir? It was addressed to you and SG1."**

"**Yes, inform intelligence check for any prints if possible and check the delivery service who dropped it off." Stated Landry.**

"**Yes Sir. **

"**Sir, is it possible this may be a Goua'ld tactic? We know Athena kidnapped Vala to retrieve information from her past. Could this be their organization?" Said Sam.**

"**We don't know yet Col Carter. They obviously have some major intelligence to know Carolyn is my daughter and they addressed this disc to me and all of your team."**

"**Sir, what about the Asgard information, said Daniel. We risk Vala and Dr. Lam's life if they even suspect that we tampered with the disc and giving them any Asgard technology could jeopardize this entire program and the world, possibly the entire galaxy." **

**Daniel was worried about Vala and how the kidnapper made clear they would kill Vala or Carolyn from the transmission. He barely knew Dr. Lam other than from his injuries being treated, but now both of them could die and they may never know where the are. Daniel was still in a trance when Gen Landry spoke.**

"**Right now, we have two of our people in trouble and I want this treated like any other mission. We find out what we are up against and figure out a way to solve the problem."**

"**Sir this is Vala and your daughter we're talking about. Daniel said angrily. They are not just a mission to abort if something goes wrong. They could die and we may never find out where they are."**

"**Daniel, please be calm, said Teal'c. Gen Landry is concerned as all of us are. We cannot afford to be emotional and be irrational. He is correct that we must find out first who we are dealing with to properly help our friends."**

**Daniel calmed down at Teal'c's obvious wisdom and cool head in this crisis.**

"**I'm sorry Sir, I'm just worried about the both of them and knowing that Vala has been hurt and not knowing if she is alive or dea…………….**

**Daniel held his head down trying to control is anger and fear. He just wanted Vala back and Carolyn safe. He had forgotten the Gen Landry must be worried also, but was trying not to show it.**

"**No need to apologize Dr. Jackson. I know my daughter is probably taking good care of Vala and I do not intend to give in so easily to these terrorist. If we give them Asgard information they are as good as dead once they receive the information. I plan on giving them nothing until I see my daughter and Vala."**

**Col Mitchell interrupted. "Sir, we don't even know when they are going to contact us. We don't even know if this delivery service is legitimate yet and "if" they allow one of us to see them, there's still no guarantee they won't kill them or one of us."**

"**None of you are going to risk your life to do this. I am." Stated Landry.**

"**Sir, you can't be serious, said Sam. It they capture you then they could do anything they wanted with the information you know and use you as a bargaining chip to access SGC."**

"**Col Carter; I've been in the military my entire life. If been in opt missions way before you were born. I know how to deal with these types of people and I know the risk. I want our people back safe and sound and they are not going to suspect that we're pulling anything if I'm one of their hostages. I'm hoping that I can gather enough Intel from whoever is doing this and get them out unharmed. This is not open for discussion Colonel Carter. We need to get our people out and I'm the best choice right now."**

"**Sir, said Col Mitchell. You know that once they contact us, they may not cooperate and we can't risk putting a locator chip in your arm. We would have to stick close and unseen until you find a way to contact us."**

"**I know this is a big risk, stated Gen Landry. But off the record. This is my daughter. I'm tired of sitting by the sidelines while my people get hurt or killed. She's all I have right now and your people Col Mitchell thought enough for my daughter to make her feel welcome. I – I need to do this for her sake, for both their sakes."**

**The team understood that Gen Landry was risking everything to save his daughter and Vala. They all nodded in unison and decided to wait until they were contacted again.**

**UNKNOW LOCATION**

"**Our package has been delivered Team Leader. They cannot trace the package and I'm sure they understood the urgency in our threat." Stated the Soldier.**

"**Good, but never underestimate your enemy SGT. SG1 is an elite team and I've studied their mission reports. They are thorough and a force to be reckoned with. They will check to see if they can trace our transmission and check the disc for any clues. I know them well and our organization intends to destroy their program as well as use the Asgard technology to our advantage. Have the Medic check on our two guests and report back to me immediately."**

"**Yes Sir."**

**Carolyn had removed the respirator from Vala with the Medic's help. They watched her closely to see if she could breathe on her own. Vala finally settled into a rhythm of breathing and her color was returning to her face. She had the Medic administer some antibiotics into Vala's system and adjusted her Saline drip for pain. Carolyn was pleased with Vala's progress and how she was fighting off any infections from her wound. The Medic was suddenly contacted to report to the Team Leader and dismissed himself from Dr. Lam. The Medic's admiration of Dr. Lam's skills was increasing each day he spent with her. He was concerned what the Team leader would do once he held them as long as he could. The Organization was very top secret and only gave certain information out to those that were involved closely with the Team leader. The Medic had seen people that asked too many questions disappear and never be heard from again. This had made the Medic very cautious of his surroundings and who to trust. His skills he thought were being wasted and he was informed when asking about a transfer, that there were no available positions in his field and that it would be in his best interest and health to quit asking. As he approached the Team Leaders office he contemplated on how Dr. Lam may be able to help him out of this place and help her in turn when the time came.**

**Carolyn heard a moan come from Vala and her eyes were flickering open.**

"**Vala? Vala? can you hear me? It's me Carolyn; take it easy, I'm here." Said Carolyn.**

"**Car- Carolyn, are we still on our outing?" Said Vala weakly.**

**Carolyn had to smile at Vala's attempt to lighten their situation.**

"**Yes, we are. We just took a little detour for now. You had me worried. How are you feeling?**

"**A little thirsty. Can I hav-have some water?"**

"**Sure, hold on." Carolyn adjusted Vala's pillow and offered her some ice chips that the Medic had brought in.**

"**Your throat is going to be a little sore, so swallowing may be difficult for a little while. So these ice chips will help hydrate you better and soothe your throat. Are you feeling any pain or Nausea?"**

"**I- I feel a little light headed. Can- can't seem to stay awake."**

"**That's to be expected from the Antibiotics I gave you earlier. You need your rest to recover from your wound and I don't think we are going anywhere right now. Try to get some more rest. If anything comes up I'll let you know."**

"**Al- Alright; Carolyn?**

"**Yes?"**

"**Tha- thank you for saving me." Stated Vala. **

**Carolyn was touched by Vala's appreciation for her skills.**

"**You're welcome Vala. Now get some rest or I will put you to sleep. I'll be here when you wake again."**

**Vala slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. Carolyn checked her chart for Vala's vitals and kept a detailed list of her medication and progress. Carolyn had time to think about what her father may be doing. The people that had kidnapped her and Vala had yet to speak to them about what they wanted or why they were kidnapped. Carolyn was also secretly making a mental note of her surrounding and the change of personnel and guards. Who ever they were ran their organization like a military base, even thought none of them were in uniforms. Carolyn had known enough from SG1 that surveillance was important to any mission. She often overheard SG1 speaking of their missions while they were in her infirmary and she was always intrigued how they discussed new missions and how they needed new information to accomplish their task. **

**She thought that most of the missions the other teams discussed while in their infirmary were mostly recon and usually one of their members fell or had scrapes or picked up some virus while on other worlds. But SG1, whenever they returned from a mission their injuries were either the most serious or the most dangerous. The other SGC teams were in awe of some of their antics and enemies SG1 had to deal with. They had fought for years protecting earth from alien's attacks and even lost one of their own Dr. Janet Frasier. **

**Dr. Janet Frasier. The name had been thrown at her from the first day she took over the SGC infirmary. She found out early that she was not fully accepted or welcomed for a long time. Prior to joining Stargate Dr. Janet Frasier was heralded as being a pioneer to numerous technological advancements in the health fields. Carolyn had read many of Janets cases where she litterly was responsible for the health of alien refugees to earth, identifying infectious diseases and an expert on Goual'd smybiotes. This was something that Carolyn had studied from reading Dr. Frasiers notes. It was by her death that Dr. Lam had to fill her shoes overnight. **

**Carolyn remembered when she first met the other SG teams that they would not be receptive to her authority, but SG1 was one of the first teams to accept her without question. She had to find her niche' to having people trust her and take her professional advice and not be judgemental herself. Dr. Frasier she realized was a loved member of the SGC and Carolyn did all she could to fill that position with care.**

**Carolyn looked back at Vala sleeping and remembered her first meeting with Vala when SG1 found a Ancient device that transported her and Dr. Jackson to another planet and left their bodies in a state of limbo. Vala had died while in her care and her father looked disappointed the she let her die. But after a few long minutes Vala's body returned to life and and became stable and then again she almost lost her. She watched the banter between Dr. Jackson and Vala and she thought they were a old married couple. She soon found out from a one Col Mitchell that she was a thief and con artist and they barely allowed her to be a part of the team. As Vala continued to go on missions with SG1, her and Sam would talk about asking her out and she would always refuse, saying she had research to do. What Carolyn secretly knew was she was trying to impress her father that she knew what she was doing and was dedicating all her time to do so. ****Right now all she wanted to do is find a way out of this mess and hoped that they would keep them alive a little while longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gen Landry had posted guards outside the base to stop any unusual delivered packages and ordered that the delivery service be detained. There was finally a strange delivery and the driver was placed in a holding area. Col Mitchell, Teal'c, Sam and Daniel were above the holding area waiting for Gen Landry to question the driver alone. Gen Landry had set his plan into motion and hoped the kidnappers would bite. The driver was released and informed that the factions involved would not receive any Asgard technology until he was taken to see his daughter and Vala Mol Doran alive. The driver unable to attain the disc had no choice but to contact the Team Leader. The driver used an encoded cell phone and ran all his messages through satellite. SG1 and SGC intelligence was unable to track down the drivers signals to see who he was contacting. **

"**My Superiors have agreed to your request and mention that your locator in your arm be destroyed. You must come with me now or you forfeit the lives of your daughter and Vala Mol Doran." Stated the Driver. **

**Col Mitchell wanted to protest but Gen Landry had stopped him. He had to proceed as if they had no choice in the matter and Gen Landy was willing to risk his life to save his daughter. **

"**I want to be shown to the exit to this base, commanded the driver. "And you will wait for further instructions from my Superiors is that understood Gen Landry?"**

"**Yes, looking up to his SG1 team. Col Mitchell. Have your people stand down. I don't want any interference. Pull your people back and under my strictest orders do not interfere of any kind. Is that understood?"**

"**Yes Sir." Col Mitchell watched as well as the rest of the team. Gen Landry's plan was working. They only hoped that he could somehow contact them to find out the kidnappers hiding place. **

* * *

**Gen Landry was immediately blindfolded and tied up once he was in the helicopter. He felt a slight prick in his arm and then everything went black. He didn't know how long he was out, but felt disoriented at best and his mouth felt dry. Landry tried to move around but his hands were still tied from earlier. He tried to focus on his surroundings and listen to see if any one was with him. He could hear muffled voices and a door shutting but that's all he could make out. The team leader had come in the room and looked at Landry with disappointment. His thoughts were that SGC was becoming sloppy and this was the perfect opportunity for his organization to take over. They now had a grand prize he thought. The Commander of SGC, his daughter Dr. Lam and one of the SG1's team member Vala Mol Doran. His organization will be pleased at his selection of hostages. **

**Gen Landry was becoming a little lucid now, his vision was starting to clear and he could see images of one or two people in the room. **

"**Gen Landry?"**

**He recognized the voice. It was Carolyn.**

"**Dr. Lam, is that you? Asked the General.**

"**Yes Sir, what are doing here?**

"**Carolyn, they know you are my daughter. I told them I'm not giving them any information until I see you and Vala are alright."**

"**Dad, let me see if they can untie you so I can see if you are alright."**

**There was a guard in the room and also the Medic, he had followed Carolyn in. The Medic spoke momentarily to the guard and he cut the Generals binds. **

"**That's better, thanks Carolyn." Stated Landry.**

"**Don't thank me. The Medic was gracious enough to ask. Dad that still doesn't explain what's happened. They haven't told us anything or what's going on." Said Carolyn.**

"**It's a long story, said Landry. I'm more concerned about how you are doing and where is Vala?"**

"**I'm fine dad, but Vala was shot. She had to have surgery and went through a bout of pneumonia. She's stable now thanks to some help." Carolyn nodded toward the Med tech. He graciously smiled. **

"**I want to see her and I'll explain later what they want from us. I'm just glad you're alright." Gen Landry moved towards Carolyn and uncharacteristically hugged her. **

**Carolyn was a little surprised at her father's attentions. He usually even in present company would not hug her so publicly. **

"**Dr. Lam, said the Medic, I will see if I can arrange for the General to see Ms Doran. Is there anything else you need?"**

"**No; thank you for asking. I believe the General has no ill effects from whatever they gave him." **

**The Medic nodded his head and left the holding room.**

"**Carolyn? Are you sure you are alright. I want to make sure they have not hurt you and Vala. They can do anything to me, "but I want them to release you and Vala."**

"**Dad, yes I'm fine and Vala and I have been treated fairly well. I didn't expect you to find us so soon. How did you find us?"**

"**Like I said, they contacted us, said Landry and pointing to his ear to signal Carolyn about some one may be listening. "Everything will be alright and like I said I will explain what's happened. The only concern now is getting you out of this place. I – I saw the blood from where you both were taken and it scared the hell out of me that both of you could be dead. "**

**Carolyn had never seen her father this scarred before. She always thought he was just concerned about his position and the other teams on base. He hardly ever conveyed such heartfelt concern before now.**

"**Dad, I know everything is going to be alright. Vala was – was; did protect me dad. She tried to fight them off to let me escape, but I couldn't leave her dad. The- they shot her dad for nothing. She was only looking out for me." Carolyn's eyes were starting to tear up. She sniffed a little and composed herself. She didn't want to admit she was scared and mad at the same time at her captures. She was glad to have her father listen to her. **

"**She almost died dad. Sh- she contracted an infection in her lungs and I was almost too late to help her. I don't know what I would of done if she died dad? She's been so nice to me, sh- she's my friend dad. Don't let them hurt her dad, please."**

**Gen Landry hugged Carolyn to him and stroked her hair. He hadn't held her like this since she was a little girl. How he regretted missing all this time to be close to his daughter. **

**He pulled back from her and lifted her chin with his finger. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let them hurt either one of you. I'm just sorry that, that I hadn't noticed you were working so hard that I didn't show you around Colorado myself."**

"**You were busy dad as well as I was. You had other responsibilities first."**

"**No, you are my daughter and I- I've always been busy. That stops now. I want to spend more time with you Carolyn. I'm your father and life is too short. I should make time for you, I do with everyone else, it's no excuse. I – I would like to get to know you again, if it's alright with you?" Said Landry.**

**Carolyn nodded at her dad yes and smiled to let him know she appreciated his offer. **

**Before they could say anything else, the holding room door swung open and in stepped the team leader. Gen Landry looked up and stood up in anger.**

"**YOU?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gen Landry was speaking to his daughter Dr. Lam about spending more time with her. He regretted that under the circumstances he would rather be back at SGC and taking her out to see Colorado's scenery. But he had set himself up to be kidnapped and find out where the kidnappers were holding Dr. Lam and Vala. As he was discussing plans to orient himself more with his daughter, the team leader made himself present. Gen Landry recognized who this person was as soon as he walked in the room.**

"**YOU?"**

**The guards in the room immediately restrained Gen Landry from attacking the team leader.**

"**Yes, General, did you expect someone else?" **

**"Barrett, what the hell do you think you're doing kidnapping my people?" Angrily stated Landry.**

**The team leader that Gen Landry recognized was none other than Malcolm Barrett, shadow agent with the NID.**

"**All in good time Gen Landry, all in good time. As you see your daughter is not in danger unless you do something stupid. Remember we have Vala Mol Doran also and if I know your SG1 people they are trying to find all of you. So sit tight General and be relieved that I haven't killed anyone yet. I'll be in touch." Said Barrett.**

**Barrett left the room and spoke to the guard before he left. **

"**Dad, who was that? I've never seen you so angry before." Said Carolyn.**

"**That is or was Malcolm Barrett; he worked for or still is for NID. It's an agency that investigates technology brought back from alien cultures by SGC. We thought that he was one of the good guys. Agent Woosley and him work for the same agency, but it seems that Barrett has plans of his own."**

"**So, why kidnap us? Why just not take over SGC instead of this?" **

"**I don't know. But he has access to all SGC information and more. This could become dangerous Caroline. But right now he's playing cat and mouse with us, so keep a sharp eye out. How's Vala?"**

"**I think we can go see her. I'll speak to the Medic. He can usually arrange for us to be with Vala."**

"**Good, good. From now on Caroline, listen to everything I say. I'll let you know what I mean later."**

"**Ok, dad. Lets go see our friend."**

**Gen Landry and Dr. Lam were allowed to see Vala in the kidnapper's infirmary. Gen Landry kept a mental note on the lay out of the facility. Now that Gen Landry knew who he was dealing with, it was going to be more difficult to contact SG1 without alerting NID. He surmised that Barrett knew enough about SGC to compromise their operations to the world and blackmail SGC to relinquish it top secret technology without suspicion. He knew now that Barrett could not afford to let them live, now that they knew who he was.**

**Caroline immediately checked Vala's vitals. She saw from her workup that she was recovering well. Vala was stirring and she slowly opened her eyes to see Caroline standing over her.**

"**Hey sleephead, how are you feeling?" Asked Caroline.**

"**I feel like I've been shot. But nothing a few glasses of wine couldn't cure." Caroline smiled at her new friend. As Vala adjusted her eye sight, she noticed someone familiar looking at her.**

"**Gen Landry? What are you doing here?" I'm flattered, but three is starting to be a crowd." **

**Caroline had to laugh a little at Vala's upbeat attitude of being kidnapped and her father's obvious embarrassment of being captured.**

"**And **_Hello, _**to you to Vala, said Landry. How are you feeling? I see Dr. Lam is making sure they take very good care of you."**

"**She saved my life, twice General. I hope you give her a raise." Said Vala.**

"**I just may do that, but back to you. How do you feel?"**

"**I still feel a little weak. But I'll live. Any chance of you springing us General?" Said Vala.**

"**I'm working on it. Vala the person that kidnapped you is a NID agent named Barrett. He may be a double agent and I'm not a liberty to say what he wants at the moment, but I just want to make sure that you are both alright."**

"**I say we girls can take care of ourselves, until our day was interrupted. We were having such a good time." Vala smiled weakly.**

"**We better let Vala get some rest General. She's still recovering and until we find out what they want. It looks like we are going to be her for awhile." Stated Caroline. **

**Caroline nudged her dad and wrote something in Pilipino language on the back of Vala's chart. It stated. "**_**Medic may help"**_** Gen Landry looked up and nodding his head he understood. Right now Gen Landry needed any help he could get. Barrett would turn out to be a very dangerous man if he got his way and Caroline and Vala could be used to persuade him to hand over top secret alien technology and weapons. He just hoped that SG1 will be ready when he made his move.**

* * *

**A/N: I'll have more up. Kind of been busy, but promise more updates. Please Review if you like.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Col Mitchell, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were in the conference room waiting for any Intel that Gen Landry had made contact with the terrorist. **

"**Have we heard anything from Gen Landry yet, Col Mitchell? Said Teal'c.**

"**No Teal'c. I'm sure that given the chance Gen Landry will contact us as soon as possible." Said Mitchell.**

"**I will be in Intel just in case there is a message from Gen O'Neill." Said Teal'c and then left.**

"**I'm going with Teal'c. I want to know if there's any message too." Daniel said and he also left a few moments behind Teal'c.**

**Sam and Mitchell were left in the room alone. Mitchell kept starring at Gen Landry's chair thinking maybe they made a mistake letting him go without being able to track him. Sam picked up on his mood and was worried about the Gen as well as Vala and Caroline.**

"**Cam, you know Gen Landry will contact us as soon as possible. He had a better chance finding out if Caroline and Vala are still alive." Said Sam.**

"**I know Sam; we really didn't have any choice. But I keep thinking that these guys are one step ahead of us all the time. I mean they seem to know how to jam our tracking signals, know about our tracking chips and know when and where we are outside this base."**

"**I've been thinking about that myself. I know Teal'c and Daniel have to be thinking the same thing." Stated Sam.**

"**Do you think we have a mole Sam?"**

"**Could be, whether it's here at SGC or outside, we don't know, but I know one thing. If they get there hands on some of the most advanced Asgard technology. There's no telling what they may do with that technology if they find out how it works. I'm still working on formulas and theories on how some of it even works."**

"**There's something else that's bothering you too. What is it Cam?"**

"**I'm not really…………when I took this position Sam, I thought this was the best job anyone could have. I had just recovered from being practically smashed into the ground and got to choose the best team in the world to be ahead of. I went on off world missions through one of the most advanced ways to travel and seen some of the most fascinating worlds, people and aliens that are truly beyond imagination." Said Mitchell.**

"**So, what's wrong?" Sam was curios to what Mitchell was getting to.**

"**But, I – I never expected……………I never expected to care about someone Sam. I just wanted to do my job and go home for the rest of the day or hang out with you guys. But Caroline showed up and I – I wanted more out of my life."**

"**SGC is not enough. Man you're standards are high." Smiled Sam.**

**Cam smiled at Sam attempt to cheer him up. "Sam I – I like her. I like her very much and I don't want anything to happen to her. I mean I'm responsible for the safety of all of you and you guys have taught me that we are a family more than comrades. I can count on you guys to always be up front with me and I trust each and everyone of you with my life; including Vala. But I feel……….kind of lost not knowing what's happened to her, I mean not just Vala, but Caroline……you know what I mean?"**

"**I think so. Look, Vala is one of us now and Caroline is sort of one of us. You know what I mean? She doesn't go on missions with us, but she fixes us up when any one of us are injured and she takes special care of us all. It's know wonder you feel something for her."**

"**No Sam, it's more than that. I'm scared for her, I mean Caroline in a different way. I – every time I try to talk to her, I can't talk to her. I'm a highly decorated soldier, I've lead countless missions in the air and on the ground. I'm the Commander of one of the most elite teams at SGC and I can't even open my mouth to say "hello" to her."**

"**So what are you going to do about it, Sir Lancelot."**

"**Come on Sam; help me out."**

"**Well you're talking to the wrong person when it comes to romance and love. But believe it or not the one person you need to talk to is Vala."**

"**Vala? Come on Sam, you're kidding."**

"**No, I'm not. Vala was the first one to actually invite Caroline out for a nice time and I was going to join them. But Vala is probably one of the most romantic person's I ever known. She's up front, she has a way with men that probably would rival Aphrodite and she's not afraid of men."**

"**So what's that got to do with anything?" Asked Mitchell.**

"**She can tell you what makes you guys tick and how to speak to women."**

"**You can't be serious Sam. Vala?"**

"**Yes, "Vala"! She truly has a special heart Cam and if you want to know Caroline, I suggest you speak to her on how to approach Caroline. If you care about her that much then talk to Vala first and then decide for yourself how serious you want to be concerning Caroline."**

**Mitchell thought long about what Sam was saying and he wanted nothing more that to be able to take Caroline out on a real date with him. **

"**Ok Sam; now I know we have to save them and Gen Landry too." Mitchell smiled to himself and back at Sam.**

"**Thanks Sam."**

"**Anytime."**

"**So what do we do next? Stated Sam. **

"**We find out if there is any un authorized transmissions coming from the base and then we start doing some intel of our own."**

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but work load has been a bear. So I'll update this as soon as I can. Enjoy and review if you like.


	13. Chapter 13

"**Col Mitchell, there's a un secure call for you in the gate room, said Walter."**

**Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell were in Gen Landry's office piecing together information they already had and going over and over it, to possibly find something they missed. They had contacted Jack in Washington and informed him that Gen Landry was personally involved. They brought him up to speed about Vala and Dr. Lam being kidnapped and that any outside interference might mean their lives. Jack had heard nothing from the NID and was interested on why they preferred that the General and his people handle the situation. Jack decided that the NID was keeping quit or someone messed up at their organization and there was a cover up. Jack had informed Mitchell that he was to use what ever means at his disposal, but under no circumstances were they to give over any alien technology without the direct permission of the President. **

"**Ok, Walter, we're on our way. Make sure the gate room is secure when we get there." Said Mitchell.**

"**What's wrong Cam, why the beefed up security?" Asked Sam.**

"**I'm not taking any chances. These people already know too much information and want to make sure we don't give them any more to stab us with."**

"**Indeed."**

"**You think they're demanding more technology from us? Stated Daniel.**

"**We won't know until we speak to who ever is contacting us. Right now I want to know if everyone is alive and safe." Said Mitchell.**

**The entered the gate room and even Walter was excused. Mitchell did not want to take any chances if anyone was bugged. He waited and took a breath and answered the call. He put it on speaker to make sure everyone heard what was possibly being demanded.**

"**This is Col Mitchell. Where are our people and what do you want?"**

**The voice was low and told Mitchell to listen and hung up. The caller only said what Mitchell needed to hear.**

**YOUR PEOPLE ARE IN NO DANGER AND ALIVE. WILL CONTACT YOU LATER FOR INSTRUCTIONS FOR RESCUE, OUT.**

"**Well that was short and to the point, said Mitchell. I wonder what they're up to?"**

"**Maybe Gen Landry has found a way to contact us through another source." Said Sam.**

"**I don't know Sam. It seem that we are going to play a waiting game. We don't even know if that was the kidnappers let alone if they're telling the truth."**

"**I can't just believe we have to wait until they contact us again. We have to do something. Did Jack say anymore to help us with? Stated Daniel.**

"**No, he thinks it's strange that Woosley has not found out about this or can't say anything. Whatever is going on feels like a cover up to him. I'm beginning to agree with Jack." Said Mitchell.**

"**Col Mitchell if that is the case then we may be compromised. If they intend to use Vala, Dr. Lam or Gen Landry to access our technology then why use them and instead make their move to take over this base?" Said Teal'c.**

"**I think these people are working on their own resources, said Sam. I mean, Teal'c is right. They know where the base is and obviously they have been watching us all along. They could have grabbed any one of us or attacked this base from the inside. They knew too much about our locator chips in our arms and how to jam our most sophisticated technology. There are only one or two organizations that know about our technology. The Russians and the NID. Said Sam.**

"**But why take Vala and Dr. Lam, Sam?" I mean, Dr. Lam is not one of us or important enough to use against us. Gen Landry was just a plus because of his daughter. Why wait all this time?" Said Daniel.**

"**We don't know Daniel. Right now they are keeping us in the dark and every move is being calculated. They can still come here and take what they want if they have that much knowledge about SGC, but right now we need to wait like Cam said and see if we've got a reprieve to rescue our friends."**

**UNKNOWN INFIRMARY**

"**Hey, you're looking better Vala. How do you feel? Said Carolyn.**

"**Alive and hungry. What do they have to eat around here? Said Vala.**

"**I don't know. I'll have to ask the Medic. Let me adjust your bed and I'll contact him."**

"**Where is Gen Landry? Asked Vala.**

"**I think they took him back to the holding room. I think they are trying to keep us separated to scare him into whatever they want." **

"**Carolyn, I don't want to scare you. But I don't think they will let us leave this place alive. For whatever reason they are keeping us here, it's going to come down to us trying to survive or go down fighting." Said Vala sadly.**

"**You forget, I'm a General's daughter and a Doctor. I know sometimes people don't return from missions and this to me isn't any different. I know SG1 has a reputation for completing every mission sometimes with casualties. But I hope Vala that your wrong. I- I've just began to see who my father really is and it's all do to you." Confessed Carolyn.**

"**Me? What did I have to do with you getting together? You're his daughter Caroline. I told you he has always been proud of you. You've just never seen that side of him and I think he's just wanting to keep you safe as any father would."**

"**No, it's more than that Vala. My father has always been distant, keeping people away from him so they wouldn't get hurt because of him. But I see he's really concerned for you, SG1 and everyone he feels responsible for. I – he confessed he wanted to show me how much he cares for me and I don't think this would have ever happened if it weren't for us being in danger. I would hope this would have happened under different circumstancese, but we can't always control our lives from day to day. I've never seen him this vulnerable before."**

"**Parents are always vulnerable when it comes to their children. I know first hand from Adria. She's my daughter, and yes, I know she's evil. But I know the only reason she has not killed me is because she still feels some affection for me as a parent, or at least I hope she does. No one ever knows how your child will turn out, but it's nice to know you tell them once in awhile you love them before you can't."**

"**You sure are wise for your…………………..**

"**Don't you say it young lady. I may be older slightly, but I still can kick your butt, or not. Anyway, I just think we may have to improvise to get out of here. So, don't go giving up. I think we just have to wait for the right opportunity to show itself."**

"**You know Vala. I'm sure glad we are friends. You and I are going to paint the town when we get out of here and it's my treat next time."**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Work load has been impossible for my muses. Will update as I can. Love reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Col Mitchell, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were in the conference room when Walter contacted SG1 that there was a urgent message sent to SGC with no known sender. The message came in with coordinates to and old abandoned building. Col Mitchell and SG1 decided to personally check out the building. They all knew it could be a trap, but they had no choice. This was the only lead they had and the opportunity to find Gen Landry, Vala and Dr. Lam were growing slim. Mitchell decided to go in with 3 backup SGC teams of six. If there were any surprises then he was going to go in prepared.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Carolyn was checking on Vala's progression when the Medic had entered the room. Vala was sitting upright in bed and Carolyn was checking her bandages, now that she was no longer in immediate danger. Vala was growing stronger, but she still was stiff from surgery and her throat was healing well also. The Medic had asked Dr. Lam how the patient was doing and motioned to his clip board. It read: Be ready. Dr. Lam and Vala looked curiously at the Medic and decided to do just that.

"Dr. Lam the leader wishes to speak with you, Ms Doran and Gen Landry this morning."

"Do we have any choice? Stated Carolyn.

The Medic smiled slightly and slightly motioned to the hidden cameras in the room. Carolyn understood as well as Vala that the Medic was trying to help.

"No, to be honest Dr. Lam. However the leader insisted that all of you be taken to the interrogation room. I don't know why but he wanted me to make sure Ms Doran was well enough to be escorted also. That's why I am here this morning. From your charts, Ms Doran has progressed quite well. I believe that is due to you Dr. Lam. With your personal care, I believe you have accelerated Ms Doran's recovery."

"Well, I agree Carolyn, said Vala. I don't know if I would have ever survived if not for you."

"Vala, stop. You know that it was you also. You're a fighter, I just helped you along that's all."

"Well, I'll inform the leader than Ms Doran is awake and able to be escorted Dr. Lam. Let me take a last look at her vitals." The Medic looked as if he actually was checking his charts with Dr. Lam and had pointed to certain words to spell out: have made plans.

"Well everything seems in order Dr. Lam, so I will inform the Leader and will see you soon; Ms Vala, good day."

The Medic left to inform the leader that Ms Doran was well enough to be questioned along with Gen Landry and Dr. Lam attending also. As he made his way to the Leaders office, the Medic had stopped by the mess hall for his morning coffee. As he was pouring a cup, he secretly laid a device under the table and other areas for use later that day.

Several guards had retrieved Gen Landry from his holding area, and Carolyn and Vala had been retrieved along the way. Vala was holding onto Carolyn for support slightly and when they met in the questioning room, Gen Landry smiled slightly at Carolyn and nodded to Vala before sitting down. Barrett entered the room with no emotion showing on his face. The guards that followed him, immediately grabbed Carolyn and held her up. The other guards also grabbed Vala also and held Gen Landry to his chair while securing him with handcuffs to his chair. Both women tried to struggle and Vala wasn't strong enough to fight back yet. Caroline was held tight while Gen Landry was growing angry at what Barrett was doing to them, especially to his daughter. Landry knew Vala was a trained soldier, but Carolyn he didn't quite know if she would be able to handle being treated so roughly. Gen Landry gave Carolyn a look that she understood to be one of concern, but also being a General's daughter one of disciplined emotions.

"Why are you doing this Barrett? Asked Landry angrily. "You don't have to do this. Let them go; you have me as a bargaining tool. I give you my word that SGC will cooperate as much as we can."

"I know you will Gen Landry. This is to _insure_, you cooperate. As long as I have your daughter and one of your people, I can do anything I want. I know you won't let anything happen to your little girl now, don't we. Ms Doran is for insurance also. If anything happens to them, it's your fault, not mine." Said Barrett.

Barrett nodded at one of the guards and he punched Carolyn in her mid section, causing her to double over in pain and drop to the floor. Vala immediately broke lose regardless of her injury and went for the guard that hit Carolyn. Another guard behind her hit Vala on the back of the head, knocking her out cold. Landry was livid. He tried desperately to grab onto one of the guards who hit Carolyn first. The guards behind him held him back down in his chair and slapped him across the face. Barrett was smiling watching events play out, while Carolyn was slowing pulling herself together, she saw Vala on the floor unconscious.

Carolyn voiced her anger at Barrett trying to get to Vala to see how bad she was hit. "I don't care what you do to me, but Vala is still injured. You don't have to resort to this."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I do." Looking at Gen Landry with a slight smirk. "I want to know about the new Asgard technology and I want that information from SGC now. I've treated you all with kid gloves and your time is up. I'm sending another message to Col Mitchell to download all high tech Asgard technology to a special disk and have it delivered to a special envoy. If he or any of the SG1 members tamper with this disk or try to trace it through my special courier, one of you will die; and guess who I'm going to start with first Gen Landry?" Barrett looking towards the General.

"Please, let me see to Vala. I don't care what you want, but you still need us alive." Said Carolyn, still slightly in pain.

"Touché' Doctor, Touché'. Go ahead.

Carolyn crawled over to Vala and she was moaning slightly. She checked her head for any bleeding or swelling. Vala had a slight bump and Carolyn checked her eyes for dilation. Vala's eyes reacted to the light and Carolyn was slightly relieved that she may not have a concussion.

"I need to examine her to make sure you haven't given her an concussion." Said Carolyn.

"Why certainly Dr. Lam. I wouldn't want anything to happen yet to our prize SGC people." Barrett motioned for the guards to pick up Vala and Caroline and ordered them back to the infirmary. As they left carrying Vala and escorting Caroline. She looked back at her father with a look he only understood, afraid for him and what they will do if SGC does not comply with Barrett's request. Barrett watched as the room was emptied except for him and two other guards. Barrett walked over to Gen Landry's chair and leaned over to speak in a low and threatening voice.

"Now Gen Landry, let's take off the gloves. I want to really see what you're made of." Barrett stood up and nodded to one of the guards. As Barrett left the room, he looked back at Landry as the guard began to hit the General several times, over and over.

**SG1**

"Col Mitchell we are in position. Stated Teal'c. I see three surveillance cameras perrimetering the area. We are out of their surveillance and I see no guards."

"They probably would not expect someone to find them, said Mitchell. Knowing those cameras are there, makes me believe we are in the right place Teal'c. Take one team and work your way around the back entrance. Carter, myself and Daniel will take the side and front entrance. On my signal we go in, don't take any chances Teal'c. If they see you they may hurt our people."

" Understood Colonel Mitchell."

"Col Mitchell, Jackson here; 2nd team in position. No signs of movement or guards. Standing by."

"Team 1 in position, holding. On my signal. Mitchell out."

"Sam, I hope we are in the right place. We can't afford to make any mistakes. If Gen Landry and our girls are in there, then were going to have to act fast before anyone gets hurt."

"I know Cam, said Sam They'll be alright. I have a feeling that when this is all over we are going to have a extra pizza partner."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm finishing up soon here. The muses got out for a little R&R. So review if you like. Ta. 


	15. Chapter 15

UNKNOWN INFIRMARY

The guards unceremoniously pushed Carolyn into the infirmary. They also roughly threw Vala onto one of the medical beds and left abruptly. Vala moaned slightly and was still trying to open her eyes. The Medic not knowing what happened rushed inside the room to assist Dr. Lam. Instinctively he moved Vala onto the bed to make her more comfortable and then checked on Dr. Lam.

"Dr. Lam, what happened?"

Caroline was busy checking Vala first. "Your good leader decided brutality was the best way to get what he wanted, which was nothing. His men hit me in the mid section and when Vala tried to defend me, the hit her in the head. They also struck and tied up my father, so I'm not exactly impressed with him as your leader. Can you please hand me some bandages for Vala? I want to check her stitches."

"Ye-yes of course Doctor." The Medic knew now that he needed to get Carolyn and her friends out before the Leader was going to kill them all. He had heard about how powerful he was, but had never seen any physical backlash, until now. He assisted Dr. Lam in bandaging Vala's head and checking her over for any other injuries.

"Dr. Lam are you alright? They did not have to resort to this type of interrogation." The Medic had grown to respect Dr. Lam and Vala. He was quietly seething inside that this Leader would hit women and try and force what ever he wanted from Dr. Lam's father."

"I can take it. I'm a lot stronger that I look. I work out a lot at the gym, Caroline said with a slight smile.

"I still would have kicked their butts, regardless of who hit you." Vala interrupted.

"Hey you, what do you think you were doing in there? I could handle myself. You could have seriously been injured in there."

"You would have done the same Caroline. No one hits my friends and gets away with it. They could have hurt you as well. I'm slightly a little fuzzy about what happened after I was hit. They didn't hurt you again, did they Caroline?"

"No, I'll be ok, but they want some type of Asgard Technology. Barrett threatened my father that if he did not get that technology soon from SGC then he was going to kill me and you until he got what he wanted. I'm worried about Gen Landry. We were escorted out, but the General was left handcuffed to the chair."

"Caroline, your father is a tough guy, said Vala. He would rather die than let something happen to you. They just better not let anything happen to him or all of SGC will be down on Barrett's head."

"Dr. Lam; I don't mean to interrupt, but is there anything else I can do?" The Medic knew they were under surveillance in the room and didn't want to sound too concerned or he may not be able to follow through on his plan to get them out.

"I thank you for your assistance, but there's nothing more you can do. If you could see to getting some food for us, I would greatly appreciate it. "

"I'll see what I can do Dr. Lam. I'll just add Ms Doran's condition to my chart. Can you confirm this here?" Pointing at certain words: be ready.

"That's correct, just a bump and no concussion. Again thank you for your assistance." The Medic looked at Caroline and he knew she understood he was trying to help them escape.

"Alright Dr. Lam, I will be close by if you need any more assistance."

As the Medic left the infirmary he could see that the Leader was watching him from an above glass booth. He believed that the Leader had his suspicions, but merely ignored him. The Medic knew he was just one of many that worked for this organization that was un important and he and others like him were like ghost, doing their menial jobs without question. He was tired of being just a face and sitting by while his skills went to waste. Dr. Lam has impressed upon him that she was constantly learning new medical techniques and knew more about patient care by simply taking care of them as much as humanly possible. He had made his decision the moment he saw how the Leader had treated her and Vala. He would make his move soon, or the good Dr. Lam and her friends were as good as dead.

The infirmary doors flew open. Two guards dragged Gen Landry in and onto a bed and left without a word. Caroline immediately saw that he needed medical attention. Vala jumped off her bed to help Caroline.

"Dad? Dad? Can you hear me? Please dad, don't die?" Caroline with Vala's help took off his shirt and began cleaning his bruises on his face. She checked and the General winced when she touched his side. She believed he had some broken ribs and from the cuts and bruises a slight concussion.

"He-hey, do-don't worry about me. This is nothing compared to when I went through Nam. Did I ever tell yo- you, how proud I am of you?" Slightly coughing from the broken ribs.

Caroline looked at her dad and knew he probably needed an X-Ray to see if there was any more damage to his ribs and head. She tried not to become emotional knowing that Barrett was probably watching.

"I know dad, I know. A close friend told me so." Looking at Vala and smiling.

"Now General, said Vala. We know you're as tough as nails, but you need to let your daughter take care of you. She has a real good bedside manner."

General Landry, still wincing from Caroline poking and bandaging his ribs, smiled at both women. He was grateful for Vala being with them and knew from how she was trying to protect Caroline that she had made a real friend

Vala was about to say something to Caroline when they all heard a loud rumble and the building shaking. Several personnel came running by and guards were everywhere. There was another rumble and lights and monitors were flashing in the room. Vala instinctively watched from the room door window to see if she could hit one of the guards from all the distractions. The infirmary door opened and Vala grabbed the first person to enter. It was the Medic and Vala let him go.

The Medic was out of breath and talking fast. "Dr. Lam, we must go. I'll help the General, are you and Ms Doran able to run?"

"Yes, answered Vala. How are we going to get out without any weapons?"

"I've got that covered, said the Medic." Out of his coat pocket he pulled two guns. Vala took one, Carolyn would not touch one. The General grabbed one while the Medic held him up.

"We have to move fast Dr. Lam. I have a feeling the Leader will be looking for you first. Let me look first and then we'll proceed." The Medic walked out the door first and another rumble hit the building. Everyone was running in all directions, not paying much attention to the prisoners. Red alert alarms were going off everywhere and shouts from people and guards.

"Let's go Dr. Lam. I've got you General. Ms Doran, I hope your reputation as a SG member comes in handy."

Vala smiled and took point. There was smoke and debris everywhere. The General leaning on the Medic convinced everyone and the guards that he was one of the personnel that was hurt. Caroline helped the Medic with her dad and Vala crouched low to make sure they were not too obvious. Caroline saw a few personnel that were injured and had mixed feeling about not helping. But she knew if they were caught she too could end up a casualty. They continued to move through darkened and half lit corridors moving towards an unknown destination. The Medic knew the way out and Caroline, Vala and the General followed the directions of the Medic to hopefully an exit.

**OUTSIDE BUILDING**

"Col Mitchell, there seems to be a loud commotion coming from the building. There are several unknown people coming from hidden openings of the building. What are you orders? Stated Teal'c.

"Team 3 and 4 move in for closer surveillance. If you see the General, Dr. Lam and Vala; intercept and retrieve. Team 1 will move in towards the front and assist. Mitchell out."

Teal'c and Daniel's team moved in to get a better look at where the personnel were coming from. Soon they were seeing smoke coming from the building and then fire. People were running everywhere from near panic to soldiers coming out with lethal fire arms. Teal'c and Daniel radioed Mitchell and Sam and all teams Zatted any soldier they came across. They all looked for their friends in the melee and saw no sign of them yet. Mitchell was worried along with the rest of his teammates. If anything had happened and they were too late to save them, then Mitchell promised he would never forgive himself.

**INSIDE BUILDING**

Barrett had ordered all files and date erased by his personnel. His soldiers had reported that there was an explosion in the mess hall and a second explosion had followed a few minutes later. Barrett had surmised that there was either a spy inside his organization or someone in his organization was sabatoging his efforts. Barrett immediately placed his guards on high alert and headed for the infirmary. He had a personal vendetta against SG1 and he did not want his prize prisoners dead just yet. As another explosion went off, Barrett and his men arrived at the infirmary and walked in to see none of his captured prisoners were there. Barrett became enraged and decided to have his men hunt them down and shoot Dr. Lam and Vala Mol Doran. General Landry he wanted alive. Barrett gave orders that if any of his men found them to radio him immediately and hold onto the corpses. Gen Landry was to be brought to him regardless if the building was burning down. Barrett was like a madman searching corridors and rooms. He even shot some of his own personnel thinking they were Dr. Lam and Vala; he could care less whether they were just innocent bystanders.

The Medic, Vala, Caroline and Gen Landry continued to use the ciaos of the explosion to cover themselves to escape. Vala kept close to the building walls and slid slowly and cautiously as a trained SG1 soldier, to thwart any surprised guards running around looking for them. Gen Landry kept his gun close and Caroline and the Medic struggled to step over fallen personnel to reach their destination. The Medic pointed to one of the exits and a guard standing by the door seemed to be looking for someone.

"Gen, Vala whispered. We have a problem. The guards seemed to be on alert, probably looking for us. I recognize him being one of the guards that took us to the interrogation room. He could easily identify us and alert Barrett."

"We have no choice, we need to get around him or go through him." Said Landry.

The Medic interjected. "Wait here, I'll distract him."

The Medic walked up to the guard, while Vala, Caroline and Landry hid in the distance. The guard and the Medic were conversing when suddenly the soldier fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor. The Medic gathered up the guards weapon and went back to his new found friends.

"What did you do to him? Asked Vala. I never even seen the punch."

"I used a syringe full of a sedative, while distracting him. I knew he wouldn't feel the needle until it was too late; the stuff works fast."

"I think we should make him a honorary SGC member General. He's got skills. Said Vala.

"We need to move, said the Medic. We don't know how many other guards are looking for us and this may be our only chance."

"I agree, said General Landry. Caroline, I'm ok to move on my own. Just get me up and were out of here people."

"Ok dad, but no sudden movements. I don't want you injuring those ribs and Vala you need to slow down a little. I see you growing tired and you're still recovering." Stated Carolyn, worried about Vala sweating and her head injury.

Just as they were about to move towards the exit. Barrett spotted four individuals that looked like his prisoners moving through the smoke and running personnel. He caught a glimpse of the General beside Dr. Lam and Vala. Then he caught the eye of the Medic. The Medic shouted for his friends to move towards the exit and he would distract the Leader. Vala was about to take aim at Barrett, when Barrett raised his weapon aiming at the Medic. Several shots were fired and the Medic went down, with several shots to his chest. He didn't move. Caroline screamed; NO, NO." Barrett motioned his men to shoot Caroline and Vala on the spot. Just as they raised their weapons to shoot, Vala heard several shots coming from behind the soldiers. All of them went down while Barrett dived for cover. Through the smoke and fire, Caroline, Gen Landry and Vala saw the faces of those who fired. It was Col Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. The Calvary had arrived. Vala started smiling at her teammates arrival, but Caroline was trying to run over to the Medic. SG1 was moving towards them when Barrett came out of the shadows running like a mad man towards Caroline. The General looked up and saw that Barrett had sights on Caroline and was about to fire. Instincts took over and he moved so quick, no one could see what was happening. Gen Landry had moved to put himself between Caroline and Barrett. A shot rang out and Caroline was pushed out of the way. Barrett was still firing and Vala turned to see Caroline fall to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Ok, Ok, one more chapter coming up my friends. Reviews would be nice. Ta.


	16. Chapter 16

The General looked up and saw that Barrett had sights on Carolyn and was about to fire. Instincts took over and he moved so quick, no one could see what was happening. Gen Landry had moved to put himself between Carolyn and Barrett. A shot rang out and Carolyn was pushed out of the way. Barrett was still firing and Vala turned to see Carolyn fall to the ground.

* * *

Vala without hesitation started shooting a volley of rounds at Barrett until her gun was empty. Barrett went down hard, several bullets hitting him in the arm, shoulder and leg. Vala threw her gun down and noticed that Gen Landry was lying next to where Carolyn fell. SG1 had witnessed Vala firing her weapon before they could understand why. Teal'c had rushed over to Barrett and kicked the gun away from his reach. Barrett was still alive. They were all confused as to why Barrett was even in the building. Mitchell, Carter, and Daniel rushed over to assist with their friends. As soon as they reached where the General had fallen, they saw he had been shot in the arm. Carolyn was also hit in the leg and Vala tore her shirt to use it to tie off Carolyn's bleeding leg. Both were conscious and the General was desperately trying to move to get to his daughter.

"Carolyn? How's Caro- ow, Caroline?"

"I'm alright dad, ow." As she winced at Vala's administrations.

Mitchell radioed the other teams. "This is Col Mitchell; get me a medic vac ASAP. The General's down as well as Dr. Lam."

Col Mitchell tried not showing how worried he was for Carolyn and moved closer to see if he could assist Vala."

"Colonel; am I glad to see you, said Vala."

"Same here." Mitchell retorted.

"Hold Barrett for questioning and keep him alive, Col Mitchell. Gen Landry managed to get out. "He was the one that kidnapped Vala and Carolyn. I want to deal with him myself."

"Yes Sir." Teal'c had heard the General's orders and had the other teams use a medical kit on Barrett until they moved him to the SGC infirmary under guard.

"Dad? Are you alright." Said Carolyn with a definite worry in her voice. Carolyn had finally realized that her father had saved her life by throwing his body in front of her and could have been possibly dead by now if he had not thrown her aside with Barrett's wild shooting.

General Landry finally had gathered his thoughts wincing through the pain. He was scared to death that Barrett was going to kill his only daughter. "Yeah, I'm just getting to old for this stuff. I'm just glad that you're alright Carolyn." He smiled pushing himself up after Col Carter had did a patch up job on his arm.

"Vala, I- I want to thank you for saving Carolyn and me."

"Ah, it was nothing General. I'm just returning the favor. Don't forget your daughter saved me." Stated Vala smiling.

Just then Carolyn remembered the Medic. She winced looking for him and found him unmoving a couple of feet away. Carolyn touched Vala's sleeve and pointed towards where he lay still, not moving. Vala immediately understood and moved towards the unmoving body. Carolyn was trying to get up to go over to see if the Medic needed her medical attention, but Mitchell held onto her to make sure she didn't move around too much.

"Dr. Lam, who is that? "Pointing towards Vala and the man lying on the floor.

"He's a Medic that was helping us escape. Barrett shot him when he saw us escaping. We owe him our lives. I need to see if he needs medical attention Colonel. Please; let me go to him."

Col Mitchell and his team realized that Carolyn was a Doctor first and foremost and it was her job to make sure anyone injured was taken care of if she could help it. It's the one thing that Mitchell respected most of all about Dr. Lam. Carolyn had always made sure his team was well taken care of no matter who they were. Carolyn looked over at her father to make sure he was alright and gave her a nod to assure her he was ok. Mitchell helped Carolyn up and surprisingly picked her up and carried her over to the unknown stranger. Vala had seen the wounds and knew it was too late. They were severe and the Medic did not have long to live. Mitchell placed Carolyn down next to the man. She pulled back his shirt to see what Vala had already known. It was too late, the wound was fatal. The Medic was trying to speak. Carolyn leaned down close to hear his final words.

"So….sorry. Gla…..d fou….nd you." The Medic rose up from Vala's lap slightly and heaved his last breath. Vala and Carolyn both had tears streaming down their faces. This unknown Medic had risked his life to save all of them and paid the price by Barrett's hand. Vala quietly closed the Medic eyes and laid his head down gently on the floor. Vala reached over to Caroline to help her up and return to Gen Landry's side. Vala sat down next to Carolyn and the General and no words were spoken. Daniel, Sam, Mitchell and now Teal'c watched in silence as they knew that these three people had formed a special bond during their ordeal and nothing would ever break it. They had made a friend, ally and now, Carolyn knew, looking towards her father that he would make sure this brave stranger would be honored at SGC for his bravery.

Mitchell spoke first. " General Landry, I'm sorry, but we need to go. The other teams will sweep the building and find out all they can about this secret organization. We need to get you all back to SGC. The Med Vac is here."

"Understandable Col Mitchell." Teal'c and Daniel helped the General up and Vala was holding onto Carolyn along with Mitchell. Mitchell had been worried about his friends and especially Carolyn. He gave Sam a look of relief now that they had found their friends and headed back to SGC.

Both Carolyn and General Landry were recovering from their wounds nicely in the infirmary. Vala had a brief stay in the infirmary due to her having a slight fever and still recovering from her gun shot and head injury. Gen Landry kept a promise to Vala and his daughter to honor the fallen Medic. He received a private hero's burial and HERO was engraved on his tombstone. SG1 never found out his real name. SG1 had remained off any missions due to personally making sure Dr. Lam, General Landry and Vala were well taken care of and had a full recovery. Carolyn and her father had time to reacquaint themselves as father and daughter and Vala had a new appreciation for Gen Landry as a Commander and friend. The General had thanked Vala for saving their lives and she had become like a second daughter to the General. Barrett was found out to be a hidden Replicator, held in area 51 and questioned by NID on how he was able to infiltrate and compromise one of their agents. Somehow the Barrett Replicator overcame a guard and shot himself. NID never retrieved any answers to who was after the Asgard technology or who the Replicator was working with to obtain backing for their hidden organization. Mitchell finally, with a little coaching from Vala and Sam, garnered enough spirit to ask Carolyn out on a real date.

Mitchell and Carolyn had hit it off quite nice and the General was pleased that SG1 thought of her now and as an honorary SG1 member. Mitchell made sure he took special care of Carolyn while her leg healed and waited on her hand and foot. Pizza parties and Star War movies were introduced in her home by all the gang and Carolyn had a real appreciation for having friends in Colorado. Landry had made special note to make time for Carolyn and since both of them were recovering from their injuries, they both had a new opportunity to simply just talk about everything and anything. Vala, Sam and Carolyn finally had a girls night out, once Carolyn was able to get around more, and spent couple or restful days just getting facials, messages and Curry Chicken. Finally healed and recovered, Carolyn now was seeing Mitchell on regular bases, the team was going on off world missions and Carolyn once in awhile joined them. Vala, Caroline and the General would go out and see the sights in Colorado. He was like a proud father with two gown daughters. They remembered how close they all came to death and how pulling together with a friend had made them feel like family. Carolyn had finally begun to feel like her life had meaning. With five new friends and a better relationship with her father, she finally realized that SGC was now her home too.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished. I hope everyone enjoyed this one. I'm sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think and should I do a sequal? Thanks for all the reviews, Zeiton, Dawn, Myosotis 13, Agent 1332, Milena D, loozy, rygelrocks, bluface1, landjforever, and livestar. You guys are my inspiration. Review as you like. 


End file.
